Make Me Your Only
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: I want you to tell me that this isn't real. I want you to tell me that this is some kind of sick joke. I want you to tell me that you love me and only me. Please just tell me why? All of the times, he hurts her now, in one of the worst ways possible R


Okay, so this is more of a mysterious thing. The whole time you'll be thinking..."I think I know who these are, but it might be the other person." Or, "What did he do? Did he do that?" It's one of those stories that you'll find out at the end. So please be kind and read my story Make Me Your Only.

* * *

_Pretty girl is suffering  
__While he confesses everything_

She sat there sobbing; tears falling down her pretty face as he was kneeling beside her. He tried to hold her hands but she pulled them away as more tears fell off the brink of her eyelids. He put his head down in defeat and shame. He knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. The hurt in her eyes was slowly killing him; eating him from the inside out. "How long?" she sniffed as her voiced cracked.

He sighed, "Since I came back from Montana."

She stood from her bed furiously. "Two years!?" she yelled. He winced back, but she didn't see it. There was only one single light on in the whole room. She hid herself in the darkness, but he could still see her face. Her tears of love and hurt were now, slowly turning into tears of hate. "I-I'm…sorry," he stuttered as he stood up too. She shook her head, telling him she did not accept his apology. "Please," he pleaded, "Forgive me…somehow."

She turned around swiftly and looked him in the eyes. He realized she wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes grew hard and cold. He could feel his heart turning to ice from her stare. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Slowly her eyes closed as she inhaled the oxygen around her. She needed to remember to breathe again. She opened her eyes again to look at him.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
__What his intentions were about_

"Why? Just tell me why? Give me a reason…please!" she begged him. She was starting to cry again. She wiped her tears. She was determined not to cry anymore. He took a step forward and then she took a step back.

"I…didn't know what was going on with…us," he started. "I was so confused. I'm sorry, but the only thing I regret is not telling you. But I don't regret what we…" She positioned her hand up to stop him.

"How can you not regret it?" she questioned him. "Do you have _any _morals at all!? How could you do that to me; to her!?" He felt pain shoot through his body. He didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to lie to her and tell her that he did regret everything? Somehow, he knew that'll hurt her more. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. She saw him staring at her knowingly. She shook her head trying to deny what he was thinking; trying to prove his accusations wrong.

_And that's what you get for falling again  
__You can never get him out of your head  
__And that's what you get for falling again  
__You can never get him out of your head_

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want it to be true. She fell for him…and it was forbidden. It was more forbidden than she would have ever imagined. She knew she needed to tell him to leave, to go back to her, but she couldn't. She couldn't will herself to do it. She knew it wasn't right, and she knew he wasn't right. But she also knew that she loved him, and nothing could change that. He took another step forward and, yet again, she took another step back. "Please," his voiced shook, "I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough," she said.

"Well, what else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you're lying. I want you to say all of this is some sick joke; that this is all a dream. I want you to say that you love me and _only_ me. But I know you're not going to, because none of it is true!"

"But I _do_ love you!" He moved towards her.

"Only me?" she asked quickly. He stopped in his tracks. What was he supposed to say to that?

She wanted him to go. She wanted him to just go and leave forever. But even if he had offered her that one wish, she wouldn't let him.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel  
__It's they way  
__That he kisses you  
__It's they way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

The first time they met, she hated him. He hated her. Then, after that one kiss on her 16th birthday, everything changed. He left two years ago to Montana. He had to take care of some family business. But he finally he came back and confessed his feelings for her, and she fell…again. If only he could've confessed everything else. Why would he do that to her? She didn't understand what could have possessed him to hurt her this way; to make her find out this way. She didn't want to believe that any of this was real. It couldn't be. Nothing in real life can hurt this bad. She looked away from his pleading eyes. She didn't think she could take much more of this anymore.

_She's beautiful  
__As usual  
__With bruises on her ego and  
__Her killing instinct telsl her to  
__Be aware of evil men_

He looked at her eyes as they shined in the moon light, and glistened with tears. She looked so beautiful to him. But that was nothing different. He was just knocking her down now. Everything he said didn't mean anything anymore. All the times he said that he loved her, all the times she called her beautiful and his only one, went down the drain in less than a minute. He knew he made a mistake. The worst part was there was no exact reason. He didn't know it was going to go this deep. But it did, and he loved her. But she wasn't his only, and he didn't know why he didn't tell her in the first place.

She guessed her first instincts were right. She knew she couldn't trust him at all. Yet, she went against her better judgment, and gave him _another_ chance. She did this to herself. If you would have just stayed away like she intended to in the first place, she wouldn't be dying, her heart wouldn't have been broken in two.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel  
__It's the way  
__That he kisses you  
__It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel  
__It's the way  
__That he kisses you  
__It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love, love_

_Pretty girl (2x)_

_Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head_

His love was an addiction to her, and now she didn't want it anymore. This would be so much easier if she just learn to hate him. She tried and tried but the words wouldn't come out. They just stood there staring at each other. She wasn't crying anymore, and his eyes weren't pleading. They just stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. She searched in her mind for the words, and finally, they came out. "Leave," she said slowly. His eyes went wide. He looked at her. "But…" he started.

"I said leave. Please, just go. Go back to your wife."

"I don't want to."

"But you have to. You can't ruin two years because of something that we had. I need to hate you. Get out."

He winced when she said 'had'. "Girl…"

"Get out!"

She was surprised she actually had the strength to yell. He nodded solemnly and she could see tears in his eyes. She closed her eyes so she could have the strength to point to the door. Five minutes later she opened her eyes and he was gone. She broke down to the ground, knowing that they were finally over.

A year later she ran into him at a café. She looked at him, and he looked right back. Then she saw a blonde girl permanently attached to his arm. Anna was pretty, she really was. There was nothing wrong with her, and she envied her for that. She hated her. She stilled remembered when he had lied to her. When he said that she was his only, and yet, he had a wife. Tears were beginning to form as flashbacks went through her mind.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you cry  
__It's the way  
__That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

What she hated most that, no matter what, he was still in her heart and in her mind. He was still _her_ only. He smiled at her and tried to smile back, but failed. Anna went to the bathroom and he came up to her slowly, making sure not to scare her off. He hadn't spoken to her in a year. He only saw her in the halls and studios of G-Major. When he was finally close enough, she looked up and stared for a minute. "Hi," he whispered softly. She said nothing, just nodded her head. It was as if she couldn't breathe again. She always felt like that around Tommy.

He looked as his fidgety hands and looked back up at her. She seemed like she was in shock. "I know we haven't talked, but I want to tell you the truth for once. I need to tell you before Anna comes back," he said. She still did nothing. He sighed and continued. "I didn't know what was going to happen between us, and when we got in too deep, I was scared. I didn't want to tell you, and I didn't want to tell her. I was torn. But, now, I'm not. I've done a lot of thinking girl, and I want to be with you." He stroked her cheek and she wiped it away gently.

"You're married," she said firmly.

"But…"

"No 'buts' this time. I won't go through this again. You can't hurt her too, she loves you. You two are good for each other."

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. And you would do the same for me."

"I can't live without your love," he said shaking his head.

"You'll never have to. You'll always have it."

He shook his head again trying to process what was happening. But before he could clear his head, his heart made him do something. He found himself kissing Jude in the middle of the café. Her hands were on his arms, as on of his hands were twisted in her hair, and the other on her waist. They pulled apart breathing heavily. She missed their kisses. They heard a sniff from behind them and turned to see Anna. "Oh," she said, "I guess…it wasn't over. It never was."

"Anna," he said surprised. He didn't know what to say. Anna ran out of the café. She looked at him.

"Now look what you've done," she accused. She walked away from him heading out to of the door. Before she did, she turned around.

"I love you Tom Quincy," she mouthed.

"I love you Jude Harrison," he mouthed back.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love_

She stalked out the door and Tommy just stood there. A man he didn't recognize came up to him. "Poor pretty girl," he said. "How stupid can you be?"

"Excuse me," Tommy said a little offended.

"She was waiting for you to chase after her. If you don't do it soon, you'll loose her for good. Trust me, I know from experience."

Tommy smiled at the man and ran out the door. Jude heard footsteps behind her as she walked down the sidewalk. Instinctively, she turned to see Tommy catching up to her. "Oh, thank god!" she cried as Tommy picked her up and kissed her. He chased after her. He wanted her. He loved her. She knew this now.

* * *

You have no idea how lucky you are...I came realy close to that ending be "Tommy smiled at the man and ran out the door". Then that's it, it was done. But my english teacher gave me some pointers, so I changed it. But I still have a soft spot for that ending. PLEASE BE KIND AND LEAVE GREAT REVIEWS!!


End file.
